Selcouth (Meanie)
by OhMari
Summary: MASIH PREQUEL! Ketika seorang cewek hitz tertarik sama seorang fotografer amatir yang sama sekali nggak tertarik balik sama dia. Di kasih respon yang minim, apakah si cewek nyerah atau terus lanjut? WARNING: GS! / Meanie, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Minwon, Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu / FF ini di post juga di WP, harap baca author notes ya.


**PLEASE READ A/N AT THE END!**

Jazalea & OhMari present...

.

SVT Instagram: The Prequels (title may be changed later)

.

First:

 **SELCOUTH**

 _(adj.) unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet marvelous_

Meanie (Mingyu & Wonwoo GS!)

.

* * *

Nama : Jeon Wonwoo

Umur : 16 th

Kelas : XI IPS 2

.

Nama :Kim Mingyu

Umur : 15 th

Kelas : X IPA 1 (Pra Penjurusan)

* * *

 **FIRST MEETING**

"Gue telat!"

Suara teriakan khas cewek itu terdengar di seluruh penjuru kantin yang emang agak lengang karena udah sore. Cewek cantik berambut hitam panjang itu langsung berdiri dari kursi dan mengabaikan teriakan sahabatnya yang tengah memakinya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi cewek itu pergi sebelum membayar mie pangsit yang udah tinggal mangkoknya.

Cewek itu jalan sambil setengah lari dan nggak lupa ngecek jam tangannya beberapa kali. Entah waktu yang jalannya kecepetan atau jarak ke ruangan majalah sekolah tiba-tiba kerasa jadi lebih panjang.

Seberapa cepetnya langkah tuh cewek, tetep aja dia baru sampai jam tiga lebih empat puluh tujuh menit. Kalo dihitung-hitung, dia udah telat 32 menit dari waktu janjian. Tentunya ini bukan first impression yang bagus buat seorang Jeon Wonwoo, si cewek yang tadi belom bayar makanannya di kantin.

Wonwoo mengigit bibirnya, mikir mau masuk apa nggak. Mau masuk, tapi sungkan, telatnya kebangetan sih lamanya. Dia jadi mikir mau cari alasan dan pura-pura nggak bisa dateng. Misalnya, dia kena maleria? Atau dia tiba-tiba kedatengan keluarganya dari luar kota? Apapun deh asal dia bisa selamat dari amukan anak-anak tim majalah sekolah itu.

Tapi Wonwoo tiba-tiba keinget satu peribahasa yang bilang _better late than never_. Peribahasa itulah yang akhirnya bikin Wonwoo memberanikan diri meraih knop pintu itu dan membuka pintu. Tampaklah beberapa anak yang lagi diskusi itu langsung menoleh. Ekspresi mereka beragam, kebanyakan nunjukkin pandangan lega karena akhirnya orang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya dateng juga.

Wonwoo makin ngerasa nervous diliatin sama anak-anak itu. Tapi karena udah terlanjur buka pintu, cewek itu nahan malu dan perlahan masuk sambil nundukkin kepalanya.

"Halo, gue Wonwoo. _Sorry_ gue telat, tadi gue sempet ada urusan sebentar. Maaf banget ya," ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Iya eon, nggak apa-apa kok. Lagian ini juga kita baru mau mulai." ucap Chaeyeon dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Wonwoo-ssi ngeluangin waktunya buat kita itu udah bagus banget kok. Telat dikit nggak apa lah," ujar Dino, si bendahara tim majalah sekolah.

"Eonnie langsung duduk aja." Kali ini Sohye yang membuka suaranya. Dengan gugup Wonwoo segera berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Sohye.

"Jadi bisa kita mulai sekarang?" ujar Chaeyeon sebagai ketua dari club jurnalis.

"Coba aja di tanya sama yang telat dateng."

Suara datar itu bikin Wonwoo langsung cari sumber suara. Ternyata kalimat nusuk itu diucapin sama cowok yang mukanya datar kaya jalan tol dan belum lagi aura sedingin kutub utara yang nguar dari tuh cowok.

Udah nada ngomongnya nyebelin, kalimatnya gak bersahabat, mukanya datar banget lagi. Gimana Wonwoo gak ngerasa kesindir coba? Tapi Wonwoo milih diam tanpa ada niat buat ngebales ucapan si cowok.

Wonwoo malah mengamati muka asing itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya memfokuskan pandangannya pada Chaeyeon yang tengah menerangkan tentang konsep untuk majalah sekolah kali ini.

 _"Dia orang pertama yang marah ketika gue ngelakuin kesalahan"_

Satu hal yang paling dibenci oleh seorang Kim Mingyu selain keramaian adalah jam karet alias orang yang suka datang telat. Mingyu bener-bener ngehargain waktu jadi dia suka sebel sama mereka yang gak bisa tepat waktu. Buat Mingyu, waktu itu gak boleh di sia-siain gitu aja.

Sialnya, hari ini Mingyu kudu ngehabisin waktunya buat nunggu seorang cewek yang bahkan gak dia kenal. Gak tahu udah berapa kali cowok tinggi itu berdecak sambil mengecek jam tangannya. 5 menit, 10 menit, 15 menit, dan waktu terus jalan tanpa kehadiran si cewek itu. Mingyu coba menghela napas sambil ngecek preview foto-foto di kameranya yang selalu setia bergelantung di leher nya.

Oke, ini udah setengah jam lebih satu menit. 30 menit itu bisa dia pake buat ngelakuin hal lain yang lebih penting, istirahat misalnya. Dia benar-benar lagi capek dan seseorang yang di tunggu ini makin bikin amarahnya memuncak.

Lagi-lagi Mingyu mengecek jam tangannya. Sudah 32 menit orang itu terlambat. Baru saja Mingyu akan membereskan notes dan bolpoinnya, dia denger seseorang buka pintu ruangan itu. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, yang pertama Mingyu lihat adalah seorang cewek yang kayanya sosok yang mereka tunggu-tunggu daritadi.

"Halo, gue Wonwoo. _Sorry_ gue telat, tadi gue sempet ada urusan sebentar. Maaf banget ya."

Sebentar katanya? Tiga puluh dua menit dia terlambat dan dia bilang itu sebentar?! Oh, yang bener aja! Yang bikin makin kesel adalah anak-anak majalah sekolah yang ngebiarin tuh cewek seenaknya telat.

Bukannya ngerasa sungkan, si cewek tukang telat itu malah biasa aja apalagi habis anak-anak nenangin dia. Mulai detik itu juga, Mingyu mendeklarasikan bahwa ia membenci cewek bernama Wonwoo itu.

Rapat yang tadinya ketunda setengah jam itu akhirnya mulai. Mereka mulai bicarain tentang hal mendasar seperti konsep apa yang bakal mereka pakai, ide-ide buat artikel dan foto-foto yang bakal mereka pakai dan juga ngomongin tentang konsep foto yang mereka mau buat.

"Jadi konsep majalahnya tentang _duality of high school students_? Kalo menurut gue, bisa sih nanti konsep fotonya nunjukin tentang gimana murid-murid yang mungkin kelihatannya di luar fashionnya oke, bisa dibilang tipe hits tapi dia juga pinter dalam urusan akademik," jelas Mingyu yang sekarang udah mulai serius buat bicarain tentang hal ini.

"Kan ada semacem _stereotype,_ dimana kalo ada murid yang hits atau fashionnya oke, pasti langsung di cap kurang pinter. Tapi di sini kita mau _break stereotype_ itu, ada kok mereka yang gak cuma jago dandan tapi juga akademiknya bagus," lanjut cowok itu sama matanya yang berbinar, nunjukin kalo dia benar-benar semangat buat bahas hal ini.

Tanpa ada yang tahu, di sisi lain meja, Jeon Wonwoo lagi ngelihatin Mingyu tanpa kedip dan sesekali ujung bibirnya keangkat. Secara gak sadar cewek itu tersenyum manis ngelihat wajah Mingyu yang serius ngomongin tentang konsep.

Mereka masih sibuk ngomongin konsep ketika tiba-tiba ada ringtone HP yang interupsi kegiatan mereka. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung noleh ke Wonwoo karena suaranya berasal dari arah dia.

Wonwoo langsung merutuki kejeniusannya yang lupa buat silent HP nya sebelum rapat tadi. Secepetnya cewek itu ngerogoh kantong seragamnya dan lihat siapa yang udah ganggu dia.

 _Junnie-oppa babo is calling..._

Oke, ingatkan Wonwoo buat ngehajar Jun nanti. Karena berkat telfonnya, semua orang di ruangan itu kaya mau makan dia hidup-hidup karena udah ngeganggu jalannya rapat. Karena takut, Wonwoo langsung berdiri dan lari keluar buat ngangkat telfon dari mahkluk astral yang sayangnya ganteng itu.

"Oppa cari mati ya?!"

Bukan kata-kata sapaan yang bagus emang, tapi masa bodo lah, Wonwoo udah kesel sama Jun yang telfon di saat yang bener-bener nggak tepat.

" _Malaikat kecilnya oppa judes amat."_

"Najis, Wen. Apasih? Gue lagi rapat, ganggu banget sumpah. Sampe diliatin sama orang seruangan tau!"

 _"Ya kenapa nggak di silent, sayang. Ah elah cakep-cakep bolot."_

"Ngapain telfon?!" tanya Wonwoo kesal.

" _Iya-iya nggak usah ngegas juga dong. Oppa tuh cuma mau bilang, abis gini oppa jemput, temenin gue jalan. Suntuk nuuuu~"_

"Jangan sekarang ya? Lagi rapat ini, penting banget."

" _Jahat banget sih sama oppanya..."_

"Nggak gitu, oppa, duhhh... Gue tuh-"

 _"Pokoknya 10 menit lagi gue jemput, no comment. Bye!"_

Dan sesaat, Wonwoo pengen banget bisa pindah planet. Wen Junhui sialan!

* * *

A/N

 _Haihai, ada cerita baru bikinan Mari sm Jazalea. Di sini kita bakal pakai bahasa yang less baku daripada See You Again. Tbh, ini pertama kali kita bikin hal kaya gini. We want to try something new. Hope if there's people who read this (lol) they'll like it. Sebenernya FF ini g_ _ak baru juga sihh, kita post ini juga di wattpad dan sesuai judulnya, di WP kita masukin foto IG nya. Sayang banget di WP responnya kurang banget, jadi Mari mau coba post di FFn sekalian promosi. Bagi kalian yg punya WP, bisa baca FF ini di **wattpad: jazalea12** \- di sana Selcouth ini udah END dan lanjut sm prequelnya VerKwan yang juga barusan END. Enaknya baca di WP adalah, disana ada postingan2 IG di tiap chapternya, sdgkn di FFn cm bisa post ceritanya ajaa._

 _Please note ya, ini cuma prequel dari sebuah cerita besar yang melibatkan 3 pairing (or 4 lol or more lolol): Meanie, VerKwan, CheolSooSeok. Tujuan prequel ini adalah background story dari masing-masing love story sebelum cerita besar yang melibatkan mereka semua terjadi. Pahamkah? I hope so lol. Tiap prequel akan ada beberapa chapter gituu... jadi yg Selcouth ini juga masih ada beberapa chap lagii._

 _That's all. Please RnR, we need comments; both kritik sm saran kita terima, asal yang membangun. Thankyouuuu_

 _With love,_

 _jazalea and marylavey._


End file.
